The White Moon Princess
by Dark Angel Ryuuzaki
Summary: Rukia meninggal! Apa yang akan dilakukan para Shinigami? Dan bagaimana keadaan Ichigo? Sorry Baru updete sekarang, Modem ku ilang, huhuhu
1. Chapter 1

Hai aku adalah author baru di sini, and this my first fic. Cerita ini ku buat udah cukup lama. So happy reading.

**THE WHITE MOON PRINCESS**

**PROLOG**

Rukia's POV

Hmm malam ini dingin sekali. Ini memang hampir memasuki musim dingin, tapi aku merasa kalau malam ini memang sangat dingin. Atau ini hanya perasaanku saja? Aku memang sedang bimbang sekarang. Sejak Yamamoto Soutaichou memanggilku dan memintaku mengikuti rapat yang diadakannya secara mendadak siang tadi, dan topik yang mereka bicarakan adalah AKU!

FLASHBACK

Saat itu aku sedang melawan hollow bersama Ichigo ketika tiba-tiba saja Renji datang dan memberitahuku bahwa Nii-sama mencariku. Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar Nii-sama memanggilku. Aku segera pulang ke Soul Society untuk menemui Nii-sama. Tapi begitu sampai di sana Renji justru membawaku ke Batalion 1 untuk bertemu dengan Yamamoto Soutaichou. Tapi yang lebih membuatku terkejut tentu saja keberadaan seluruh kapten dan wakilnya di ruang rapat Batalion 1. Bahkan Urahara, Yoruichi-san dan Paman Isshin juga ada di sana.

Aku memandang Renji yang telah berdiri di belakang Nii-sama. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan bahwa dia juga tidak mengerti dengan semua yang terjadi, bahkan pandangan Nii-sama yang biasanya datarpun tak bisa ku tafsirkan sekarang.

"Aku tau kau mungkin bingung melihat ini semua, apalagi kau juga ikut dipanggil kemari." kata Yamamoto Soutaichou padaku. Aku benar-benar bingung dan tidak mengerti dengan semua yang terjadi.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, Yamamoto Soutaichou melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Aku tau sebagian dari kalian telah mengetahui tentang ini, terutama kalian bertiga . . ." , kata Yamamoto Soutaichou pada Paman Isshin, Urahara dan Yoruichi-san yang berdiri di samping kirinya. Mereka yang diajak bicara hanya diam sambil menatapku.

". . . dan perlu kalian ketahui bahwa ini berhubungan dengan Kuchiki Rukia" kata Yamamoto Soutaichou sambil memandangku tajam.

"Maaf Yamamoto Soutaichou, tapi saya sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. bagaimana bisa berhubungan dengan saya?" tanyaku pada Soutaichou.

"Bukan benar-benar kau Kuchiki-san, melainkan dirimu di masa lalu" kata Soutaichou.

"Masa laluku . . . ?" tanyaku semakin bingung.

"Ya, tapi mungkin lebih tepatnya kehidupanmu sebelum menjadi seorang Shinigami" kata Soutaichou yang sukses membuatku hampir kena serangan jantung saking takutnya.

"Maksud anda . . .?"

"Kehidupanmu sebelum menjadi Shinigami adalah 'Sang Putri Bulan' . . ."

FLASHBACK OFF

Baiklah saat itu benar-benar aku merasa bingung, terkejut, dan ingin pingsan di tempat seketika mendengar berita itu. Aku 'Sang Putri Bulan'? Tentu saja aku tidak percaya. Tapi bukan itu yang ku pikirkan sekarang, melainkan masalah yang sesungguhnya. Aku bingung, bagaimana aku bisa memutuskannya begitu saja, ini terlalu mendadak dan berbahaya.

RUKIA'S POV END

Thanks for reading my fic, don't forget review please . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Hai semua Ryuu di sini. Waduh TELAT! Gomen, banyak tugas nih, jadi baru bisa updete sekarang. Hmm aku ga nyangka kalo ceritaku ini ada yang bilang bagus. hehehe. Sebelumnya maaf banget-nget-nget karena kemaren ga da disclaimer-nya, hehehe, kelupaan.

Mulai cerita ini adalah kombinasi antara Ryuu dan sahabat Ryuu, Arin. Ryuu biasa panggil dia Rin-chan. Ayo Rin-chan kita bales review dulu.

Rin-chan : Hallo semua...di sini aku akan (dipaksa) bantuin Ryuu buat cerita. Gara-gara tugasnya yuang banyak dan keseringan pake komputer ilang deh semua ceritanya. Cerita ini yang harusnya udah selesai juga ilang, dasar cewek ga jelas.

Ryuu : Rin-chan kug gthu sih. Kasihanilah saya karena tugas yang tiap hari hanya menggambar dan membuat maket. Ga kayak kamu yang cuma buat laporan taw praktek di lab. Lagian kenapa aku cewek ga jelas?

Rin-chan : Lho, bukanne memang ga jelas, cewek atau cowoknya. Semua juga bilang githu kan? Udah cepetan bales review-nya, aku ada percobaan ini.

Ryuu : Hai, Senpai. Oke yang pertama dari **metsfan101**, haduh namamu angel (susah) banget. Arigatou udah bilang kalo ceritaku bagus.

Arin : Bagus sih bagus, tapi malah ilang. Next, **corvusraven**, maaf temen saya yang ga jelas ini ga bisa updete asap karena tugas-tugasnya yang juga ga jelas. Review lagi yah

Ryuu : Kug githu? Ah sudahlah! Next, **Wakamiya Hikaru**, haduh kamu penasaran ya, hehehe. (ga tau mo ngomong pa nie)

Arin : Kenapa diem? Takut ga bisa updete kilat?

Ryuu : Hehehe. Ya udah pokoknya Review lagi aja.

Arin : Next, **beladelante**, makasih buat masukannya. Ryuu itu emank ga pernah dapet bagus di pelajaran B. Indonesia, jadi penulisannya kacau semua. Dia kalau pelajaran ga pernah dapet nilai lebih dari 85. Jangan lupa review lagi.

Ryuu : Pernah kug! Pas tugas ngarang cerita ma buat puisi.

Arin : Itu karena gurunya males baca cerpen yang lebih mirip novel itu, BEGO!

Ryuu : Jadi githu? Ok jangan harap aku bakalan ngasih tau kamu soal reaksi kimia. HUH!

Arin : Kug jadi bawa-bawa itu?

Ryuu : Terserah aku dunkz. Next **nenk rukiakate, **hehehe kemaren lupa ngedit, nie udah panjang kan? Review lagi yah! (jiah maksa)

Arin : Next, **Aika Ray Kuroba**, sebenernya aku sendiri juga ga tau 'Sang Putri Bulan' itu siapa. Hanya Tuhan dan Ryuu yang tau. Tapi di chap ini di jelasin kug. Review lagi yach.

Ryuu : ga berani macem-macem Rin?

Arin : Ga! Udah ini yang terakhir.

Ryuu** : Ruki Yagami, **emank beneran bagus tho? Ya udah makasih ya, Review lagi yah.

Ryuu+Arin : Happy Reading Minna-san!

**DISCLAIMER : ALWAYS, FOREVER, BLEACH ADALAH MILIK TITE KUBO, BUT THIS STORY IS MINE.**

**PAIRING : ICHIRUKI FOREVER AFTER, HEHEHE**

**Warning : Cerita ga jelas, OOC ada bagian yang membuat reader marah dan pasti pengen ngebunuh saya, hehehe.**

**CHAPTER ONE **

**THE DESTINY WAS STARTED**

_"Saat__semua__orang__merangkak,__maka__kita__harus__berjalan.__Saat__semua__orang__berjalan,__maka__kita__harus__berlari.__Saat__semua__orang__berlari,__maka__kita__harus__melompat.__Saat__semua__orang__melompat__maka__kita__harus__terbang.__Dan__saat__semua__terbang__maka__kita__akan...JATUH"_

By My Bestfriend "Saphira Seide - Ungaran"

Pagi itu matahari belum memunculkan sinarnya, namun di sebuah rumah di pinggiran kota Karakura telah ramai. Sebenarnya ini hanyalah sebuah toko yang menjual barang-barang yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya dan juga super aneh. Nama tokonya adalah Toko Urahara. Toko tampak ramai setelah beberapa menit yang lalu sebuah gerbang dari Soul Society terbuka di ruang latihan bawah tanah.

"Kelihatannya kau masih bingung Rukia-chan?" tanya sang pemiliki toko pada seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam sebahu yang duduk didepannya.

"Pikirkan dulu Rukia, kau tak harus melakukannya kalau kau tak mau." kata seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang, kapten batalion ke-6, Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Nii-sama, kau...?" gadis berambut hitam pendek yang dipanggil Rukia kaget mendengar ucapan Kakak angkatnya yang selalu mengedepankan hukum dan disiplin itu.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu, Rukia. Tapi aku akan tetap disini sampai kau memberikan jawabanmu." kata Byakuya.

"Lebih baik kau bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah Rukia-chan. Aku yakin kau tak ingin membuat teman-temanmu khawatir." kata Isshin Kurosaki yang juga ikut berada di ruangan itu.

"Baik, Paman. Aku akan memikirkannya. Maafkan aku karena membuat kalian semua susah." kata Rukia.

"Kau tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu, karena kamilah yang harus meminta maaf padamu karena semua ini." kata seorang pemuda berambut nanas berwarna merah bernama Renji Abarai. "Hmm, Arigatou Renji." kata Rukia yang kemudian pergi untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah.

Pagi ini langit terlihat agak mendung, sama seperti suasana hati seorang pemuda berambut orange yang sejak tadi terus menghela nafas sambil berjalan menuju ke sekolahnya, SMA Karakura. Pemuda itu adalah Ichigo Kurosaki, seorang manusia yang mendapatkan kekuatan Shinigami.

"Hah..." lagi-lagi Ichigo menghela nafasnya. "Midget itu kemana aja sih? Kenapa sejak kemarin dia tidak pulang. Sebenarnya ada urusan apa Byakuya memanggil Rukia, benar-benar aneh." kata Ichigo menggerutu sambil berjalan.

Saat berjalan di atas jembatan Karakura Ichigo melihat Rukia yang berdiri di pinggir jembatan. 'Apa yang dilakukannya di sana?' batin Ichigo yang kemudian menghampiri Rukia. "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia. Sontak Rukia kaget mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"I-I-Ichi..go!" kata Rukia gugup begitu berbalik dan melihat Ichigo di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau sekaget itu melihatku? Seperti melihat Hollow aja," kata Ichigo, "jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin memandang kota ini saja."

"Kalau mau memandang kota ini jangan dari sini bodoh. Kau seharusnya pergi ke bukit yang ada di belakang sekolah saja."

"Aku lebih suka berada disini." kata Rukia singkat. Ichigo yang mendengarnya sontak kaget karena Rukia yang biasanya akan marah apabila dipanggil 'bodoh' kini justru diam saja. Ichigo terus memperhatikan wajah Rukia yang sepertinya menampakkan kesan kebingungan.

"Ada apa? apa ada yang terjadi di Soul Society?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa diam saja? Dan lagi kenapa semalam tidak pulang?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ichigo. Dan lagi bukan urusanmu aku pulang atau tidak. Kalau aku ke Soul Society berarti aku juga pulang ,kan?" kata Rukia dingin.

"Kenapa kau aneh sekali? Tidak seperti biasanya."

"Bukan urusanmu, Jeruk. Sudahlah lebih baik kita berangkat sebelum terlambat."

Ichigo yang merasa aneh akhirnya hanya menerima kata-kata Rukia saja. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju ke sekolah. Saat di sekolah selama jam pelajaran Ichigo terus memperhatikan sikap Rukia yang terkesan aneh. Rukia hanya diam saja memandang ke luar jendela, dan terkadang di wajahnya tercetak suatu kekhawatiran atau kesedihan.

'Hah, lebih baik nanti pulang sekolah aku tanya lagi saja.' batin Ichigo yang kemudian memalingkan pandangannya memperhatikan guru yang sedang mengajar di depan.

Bell tanda berakhirnya pelajaran hari itupun selesai. Semua siswa SMA Karakura langsung berhamburan keluar kelas masing-masing. Tidak terkecuali kelas 3-3, begitu guru keluar, semua siswa langsng ikut keluar sehingga hanya dalam beberapa menit saja kelas sudah sepi.

Rukia masih duduk ditempatnya, dia masih merenungkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Soutaichou kemarin siang di Soul Society.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Masa laluku...?" tanya Rukia yang semakin bingung. Ruang rapat itupun jadi terlihat hening dan serius. Tampak Byakuya yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Isshin yang melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, dan Urahara yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik topi bermotif garis putih-hijaunya._

_"Ya, tapi mungkin lebih tepatnya kehidupanmu sebelum menjadi seorang Shinigami." kata Soutaichou._

_"Maksud anda...?"_

_"Kehidupanmu sebelum menjadi Shinigami adalah 'Sang Putri Bulan'. Benar Kuchiki, kau adalah 'Dia', Putri dari 'Raja'." kata Soutaichou._

_Seketika Rukia membulatkan matanya tanda kebingungan dan ketidakpercayaan yang memuncak. 'Aku Putri Bulan?' tanya Rukia dalam hati._

_"Bagaimana..." belum sempat Rukia mengeluarkan pertanyaannya, Urahara memotongnya lebih dulu. "Kami sudah memeriksanya sejak 1 bulan yang lalu." kata Urahara._

_"Kami?" tanya Rukia bingung._

_"Aku, Urahara dan juga Isshin. Kami sudah memeriksa berkali-kali tapi semua hal tentang 'Sang Putri' mengarah padamu." kata Yoruichi._

_"Tapi aku masih tidak percaya," kata Rukia, "bagaimana mungkin aku adalah 'Dia'?"_

_"Apa kau tau siapa 'Sang Putri Bulan' itu, Kuchiki?" tanya kapten Batalion 13, Juushiro Ukitake._

_"Hmm, sebenarnya aku tidak tau banyak tentang 'Dia'." kata Rukia._

_"'Sang Putri Bulan adalah seorang putri yang mempunyai kemampuan hampir sejajar dengan 'Raja'," kata Isshin Kurosaki. "Dia mampu mengendalikan waktu dan zanpakuto bahkan juga mampu untuk membangkitkan atau mengambil kekuatan roh seseorang."_

_"Tapi kenapa...aku?" tanya Rukia ragu._

_"Kau telah membangkitkan kekuatan Shinigami milik Ichigo Kurosaki, kua ingat?" kata Urahara._

_"Ya, tapi..."_

_"Juga pada Orihime Inoue dan Yasutora Sado." kata Yoruichi menambahi._

_"Bukankah kekuatan mereka bangkit karena interaksi dengan wujud Shinigami dari Ichigo?" tanya Rukia._

_"Memang, tapi kekuatannya saat itu adalah kekuatanmu, jadi secara tidak langsung kekuatanmulah yang telah membangkitkannya, Ichigo hanyalah sebuah perantara saja." kata Urahara._

_"Lalu kenapa kalian memberitahuku tentang ini?"_

_"Kami bermaksud meminjam kekuatan 'Sang Putri' untuk menyegel kembali gerbang menuju dunia 'Raja'." kata Yamamoto Soutaichou._

_"Tapi, bukankah gerbangnya memang sudah tersegel?"_

_"Segelnya melemah seiring waktu. sekitar 200 tahun yang lalu 'Sang Putri mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyegel gerbang yang saat itu telah di buka oleh seseorang, dan sekarang kami berharap kau..."_

_"Mengorbankan diriku dan menyegel gerbang itu sekali lagi? Itukah yang kalian inginkan?" kata Rukia memotong ucapan Yamamoto Soutaichou._

_"Kami tidak memaksamu Rukia. Hanya meminta tolong padamu. Itupun jika kau mau." kata Byakuya yang sejak tadi hanya diam mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok seorang adik yang mirip dengan istrinya itu._

_"Jika kau menyetujuinya, maka kau harus siap untuk kehilangan semuanya." kata Urahara._

_"Semuanya... maksudmu?"_

_"Keluarga, teman, sahabat, kebebasan dan...hidupmu. Ya, jika kau menyetujuinya maka kemungkinan besar kau akan mati. Tidak, bahkan kau harus mati untuk bisa membangkitkan 'Sang Putri'."_

_"Kami akan menunggu jawabanmu, Kuchiki-san. Dan selama itu kembalilah ke dunia nyata bersama tim Hitsugaya Taichou, mereka yang akan menjagamu." kata Yamamoto Soutaichou._

_"Baik Yamamoto Soutaichou."_

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

"...kia.."

"..."

"HOIII RUKIA! KAU MENDENGARKU TIDAK!"

"AH! Ichigo, kenapa kau teriak-teriak sih?"

"Itu karena dari tadi kau melamun dan tidak menjawab panggilanku sama sekali bodoh!"

"Jangan panggil aku bodoh, BAKA!"

"Ah terserahlah! Ayo pulang, kau mau di sini semalaman?"

"Ah iya."

Akhirnya Ichigo dan Rukia pulang bersama, saat mereka sampai di gerbang. Mereka melihat Inoue sedang berdiri bersandar pada tembok di sana. "Sedang apa kau disini, Inoue?" tanya Ichigo. "Ah, Kurosaki-kun! Aku...aku...bisa kita bicara berdua?" kata Inoue gugup. Ichigo mengangguk dan menyuruh Rukia untuk menunggunya sementara dia dan Inoue pergi ke belakang pohon di dekat gerbang.

Rukia berusaha mengintip apa yang mereka bicarakan, dari balik pohon Rukia bisa melihat Inoue yang menyerahkan sebuah surat pada Ichigo, dan Ichigo yang menerimanya sambil tersenyum. Ada rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Rukia di dalam dadanya. Rasa yang lebih perih ketimbang tertusuk oleh seribu zanpakuto sekaligus.

'Mereka kelihatan bahagia,' pikir Rukia. Lalu Rukia mengingat kembali apa yang di katakan oleh Yamamoto Soutaichou. _"Keluarga, teman, sahabat, kebebasan dan...hidupmu. Ya, jika kau menyetujuinya maka kemungkinan besar kau akan mati. Tidak, bahkan kau harus mati untuk bisa membangkitkan 'Sang Putri'."_'Hah, apa sepertinya aku memang harus melakukannya, maafkan aku...Ichigo'

Dan Rukia pun pergi meninggalkan gerbang sekolah sendirian. Dia pergi untuk memenuhi takdirnya. Dan Rukia tau bahwa setelah ini takdirnya akan berganti. Dia akan meninggalkan segalanya di sini. Keluarganya, teman-tamannya, bahkan orang yang dicintainya, Ichigo Kurosaki. Rukia sudah menetapkan hati melepaskan Ichigo untuk Inoue dan memulai takdirnya yang baru.

Sementara itu di toko Urahara. Isshin, Urahara, Yoruichi, Byakuya, dan Hitsugaya sedang berkumpul untuk membicarakan masalah 'Sang Putri Bulan'. "Apa dia akan melakukannya?" tanya Hitsugaya pada yang lain.

"Dia pasti menyetujuinya." kata Urahara.

"Kau akan membiarkan dia mati begitu saja, Byakuya?"

"Apa maksudmu, Kurosaki? Semua tergantung keputusan Rukia kan? Lebih baik kalian pikirkan cara lain selain ini."

Saat mereka sedang serius berbicara, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan napaklah seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek dengan bola mata violetnya. Seketika semua orang memandang ke arah pintu masuk.

"Sepertinya kau sudah memutuskannya, Rukia-san?" kata Yoruichi.

"Ya, dan aku menerimanya. Aku akan melakukannya. Demi semuanya, semua yang akhirnya akan kutinggalkan. Aku akan jatuh bersama takdir agar yang lain dapat mengembangkan sayapnya ke udara yang luas."

"Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu, aku akan kembali ke Soul Society untuk memberitaukan jawabanmu pada Yamamoto Soutaicho," kata Byakuya sambil berdiri, "Hitsugaya Taichou, kau tetap di sini dan menjaga Rukia."

"Baik, aku mengerti."

Dan Byakuya pun pergi memasuki gerbang senkaimon menuju Soul Society. "Baiklah lebih baik kita segera lakukan persiapan." kata Urahara.

"Aku punya satu permintaan terakhir, maukah kalian mengabulkannya?" tanya Rukia ragu-ragu.

"Memang, apa yang kau inginkan Rukia-chan?" tanya Isshin.

"Aku ingin..."

Ichigo berjalan pulang ke rumah sambil menggerutu kesal. Setelah dia berbicara dengan Inoue tadi dia mendapati bahwa Rukia sudah pergi dan tidak menunggunya. 'Apa sih maunya si cebol itu, meninggalkanku begitu saja. Bahkan sejak tadi pagi sikapnya aneh sekali. Apa terjadi sesuatu di Soul Society ya? AHH! Aku jadi pusing sendiri mimikirkannya.'

"Kau seperti orang gila, Kurosaki."

Ichigo kaget mendengar suara di belakangnya. Dia berbalik dan melihat Ishida yang berdiri sambil membawa bungkusan berisi alat-alat menjahit.

"Ishida! Kau mengagetkanku saja!"

"Kau sendiri yang aneh, bersikap seperti itu di tengah jalan begini."

"KAU! Hah sudahlah, oh ya tadi Inoue menitipkan surat untukmu." kata Ichigo sambil menyerahkan surat dengan amplop berwana pink.

"Untukku? Bukannya UNTUKMU?" kata Ishida dengan penekanan pada kata terakhir.

"Untuk apa dia memberikanku ini? Lagipula dia yang mengatakan kalau ini untukmu." setelah memberikan surat itu Ichigo pergi meninggalkan Ishida.

Sesampainya di rumah Ichigo tidak melihat ayahnya maupun Rukia. Adiknya, Yuzu, mengatakan kalau tadi ayahnya telphone dan akan pulang bersama Rukia. Ichigo jadi semakin bingung, 'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam di kediaman Kurosaki. Kurosaki Isshin berjalan memasuki rumahnya yang sederhana diikuti oleh seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam bernama Kuchiki Rukia. "Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang, Rukia-chan. Kau pasti kelelahan. Biar Shinigami lain yang menangani Hollow malam ini." kata Isshin pada Rukia.

"Baik, paman." kata Rukia. Saat baru beberapa langkah berjalan menaiki tangga, Rukia mendengar Isshin memanggilnya lagi.

"Rukia-chan..." Rukia menoleh mendengar panggilan itu.

"Aku harap kau memikirkannya lagi. Dia pasti akan sangat terluka."

"Dia akan lebih terluka jika melihatnya secara langsung paman, karena itu aku minta pada paman untuk mengawasinya."

"Tapi..."

"Ini permintaan terakhirku paman, aku mohon." kata Rukia dengan mata yang mulai basah.

"Baik, aku akan melakukannya." kata Isshin. Setelah itu Rukia keatas dan masuk kekamar Ichigo. Dan tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata hazel menatap mereka penuh kebingungan.

Besoknya saat istirahat siang di sekolah, Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, Inoue dan Chad, merasakan reiatsu yang kuat datang ke arah mereka. Dan tidak lama kemudian mereka melihat musuh yang mengeluarkan reiatsu tersebut tepat di depan mereka. Mereka adalah Homura dan Shizuku, 2 orang kakak beradik yang diberi nama oleh Rukia.

"Homura, Shizuku, kenapa kalian...?"

"Kami menemukanmu..." kata Homura. Bersamaan dengan itu Chad dan Inoue jatuh dengan luka di perut dan lengan mereka. Rukia, Ichigo dan Ishida terkejut melihatnya. Apa lagi Rukia, dia tidak percaya kalau Homura dan Shizuku hidup kembali, dan bahkan menyerang teman-temannya. 'Mereka cepat!' batin Ishida, hanya selang beberapa detik Ishida juga sudah jatuh dengan darah yang keluar dari dadanya.

"Ishida, Inoue, Chad!" jerit Ichigo yang melihat teman-temannya. "Apa yang terjadi pada kalian? Kenapa kalian menyerang teman-teman ku?" jerit Ichigo geram pada Homura dan Shizuku yang masih berdiri di dekat Ishida.

Ichigo segera bersiap menggenggam gagang Zangetsu di punggungnya. Namun karena gerakan Homura dan Shizuku yang terlalu cepat Ichigo jadi tidak sempat menghindar. Tak sangka saat senjata Shizuku hampir mengenai Ichigo, senjata itu justru menembus dada kiri milik seorang shinigami wanita yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

"AAARRRRGGGG!"

"RUKIA...!" Ichigo shock melihat senjata itu menembus dada Rukia tepat didepan matanya. Masih menggenggam senjata yang menancap di dadanya, Rukia berbalik menatap Ichigo di belakangnya dengan mata basah.

Tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan deras, padahal itu adalah akhir dari musim gugur. Rukia tersenyum pada Ichigo di tengah rasa sakit yang mendera dadanya. "Gomon ne...Ichigo."lirih Rukia dan dia pun jatuh kedepan.

Saat Ichigo hendak meraih tubuh Rukia seketika dia merasa perutnya ditendang oleh seseorang yang menyebabkannya terpental cukup jauh ke belakang. Shizuku yang menopang tubuh Rukia tiba-tiba berkata "Dia...mati." Mata Ichigo membulat, dia tidak percaya pada apa yang dikatakan oleh Shizuku. Homura mendekat kearah Shizuku, "Bawa tubuhnya saja." setelah mengatakan itu mereka menghilang bagaikan asap.

Ichigo berusaha bangkit namun dia terlambat. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah kupu-kupu neraka terbang di sekitarnya. Itu adalah Kupu-kupu neraka milik Rukia. Tak lama kemudian rombongan shinigami pimpinan Hitsugaya datang. Mereka sangat terkejut melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Kurosaki! Mana Kuchiki?" tanya Hitsugaya pada Ichigo. Hujan semakin deras mengguyur kota Karakura, dan Ichigo masih diam memandang sebuah kupu-kupu hitam yang terbang di depannya. Tiba-tiba kupu-kupu itu hancur dan menghilang. Ichigo memejamkan matanya. Bersyukur pada hujan yang menutupi air matanya.

"Ini diluar perkiraan," gumam Hitsugaya, "Kurosaki, kau..." Hitsugaya tidak berani melanjutkan kalimatnya saat melihat aliran air lain yang berbeda dari air hujan di wajah Ichigo.

'Sepertinya tugas kami akan sulit, kenapa dia harus melihatnya?' batin Hitsugaya.

Para shinigami lain hanya bisa memandang Ichigo yang masih diam berdiri dengan tatapan Iba. Dan dimulailah roda kehidupan baru yang diputar oleh sebuah tangan tak terlihat. Ichigo yang merasa dia akan terbang, dia justru jatuh sebelum sempat mengepakkan sayapnya.

Sekali lagi dia gagal melindungi seseorang yang dicintainya. Sekali lagi dia meliahat orang yang dicintainya mati didepannya karena melindunginya. Sekali lagi dia merasakan hujan badai menerjang hatinya, dan takkan ada yang bisa menghentikannya kali ini. Tak ada.

***TSUZUKU***

Haduh Ryuu yakin reader pasti pengen ngebunuh Ryuu karena udah ngebunuh Rukia, hehehe gomen. Tapi mank githu ceritanya. See at next chap!

Yang marah sama Ryuu, yang suka sama cerita Ryuu, yang mo ngasih kritik dan saran, **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

HUWAAAAHHHH TALAAAATTTTT! Gomen wat reader yang nungguin fic Ryuu (Mank da ya?)" hehehe, pokoknya Ryuu minta maaf. Pengennya updete kilat, eh malah modem Ryuu ilang, lebih tepatnya jatuh sich. Hikz, Ok Ryuu mau bales Review dulu nih, kayaknya banyak reader yang ga rela kalo Rukia mati ya? (Readers : "Ya, iyalah!") hehehe, Sayang sekali tapi mank kayak githu alur yang Ryuu buat. Jadi maaf saja ya.

**Corvusraven, **kayaknya kamu seneng banget Ryuu udah updete, tapi Ryuu seneng kuq, ternyata ada yang nungguin fic Ryuu, hikz, hikz (Readers: "Halah lebay, ngarep pula!). Tenag aja Rukia ga bener-bener mati kug, kalo dia mati ntar Ichigo ma siapa? Kan dia ga mau ma aku (Ichigo: "HOEKK"). Pokoknya ikuti terus lanjutanne ya, jangan lupa Review!

**Nenk rukiakate, **duh jangan nagis dunkz, Rukia pasti idup lagi kug, entah gimana caranya. Kalo ga kan kasian Ichi, Hmm Review lagi yach...

**Ruki Yagami, **Arigatou Gozaimasu buat kritiknya (nunduk dalem-dalem), ntar Ryuu perbaiki lagi deh, semoga kedepan jadi lebih baik, hehehe. Review lagi yach...

**Shizuku Kamae, **ga usah nyesel gthu, kan sekarang udah baca. Ntar Rukia bakalan balik lagi deh, tapi agak ga tau juga di chapter berapa. Tapi tenang aja gak panjang-panjang kug ceritanya, coz nie Ryuu juga lagi nyelesaiin fic request dari sahabat Ryuu. Review lagi yach...

**Wakamiya Hikaru, **Arigatou gozaimasu udah review lagi, jangan lupa review lagi yach...

**DISCLAIMER : ALWAYS, FOREVER, BLEACH ADALAH MILIK TITE KUBO, BUT THIS STORY IS MINE.**

**PAIRING : ICHIRUKI FOREVER AFTER, HEHEHE**

**Warning : Cerita ga jelas, OOC ada bagian yang membuat reader marah dan pasti pengen ngebunuh saya, hehehe. Penyiksaan tokoh utama, alur ga jelas. Semua lengkap!**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Kurosaki Ichigo & The Snow Diamond**

_"Rasa sakit itu, yang menyerang dadaku serasa ditusuk sebuah pisau berkarat berkali-kali, dikoyak, dicacah, lalu ditaburi garam dan air raksa dalam luka itu, sakit dan perih sekali..."_

_By My Bestfriend "Eri - Rembang"_

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya seorang shinigami dengan rambut berwarna putih panjang. Sekarang para kapten dari tiap batalion sedang mengadakan rapat di ruang rapat batalion satu setelah beberapa saat yang lalu mereka menerima kabar bahwa Kuchiki Rukia telah mati.

"Apa yang 'dia' beri tau kan padamu, Kurosaki?" tanya Yamamoto Soutaichou pada Kurosaki Isshin yang berdiri ditengah ruangan bersama Yoruichi Shihouin dan Urahara Kisuke.

"Sebenarnya ini di luar perkiraan kami, tapi juga tidak jauh melenceng dari perkiraan-'nya'."

"Apa maksudmu? Apa 'dia' sudah tau tentang semua ini sebelumnya?"

"Tidak juga. 'Dia' hanya menduganya, menerka-nerka. Tapi di luar itu, rencananya hancur karena anak bodoh itu ada di sana."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Soi Fon.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Bocah itu ada di sana saat 'dia' mati." kata Yoruichi.

"Memang apa hubungannya dengan bocah itu? Kita sudah kehilangan 'dia', bukankah seharusnya kita mencari jalan lain untuk mencegah semua ini?" kata Soi Fon.

"Ichigo, dia sedang terpuruk atas kepergian Rukia-chan. Aku tidak yakin bisa membangkitkan semangatnya lagi." kata Isshin.

"Apa sebenarnya yang Kuchiki Rukia minta padamu?" tanya Yamamoto Soutaichou. Yamamoto memperjelas siapa yang di panggil 'dia', yaitu Kuchiki Rukia sendiri.

"Dia meminta agar aku sendiri yang membunuhnya dan berbohong pada Ichigo bahwa Rukia dipindahtugaskan ke daerah lain selama proses pembangkitan 'Sang Putri' berlangsung." kata Isshin.

"Kenapa dia memintamu berbohong pada anakmu sendiri? Bocah itu tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Bahkan dia meminta kau sendiri yang harus membunuhnya." kata Byakuya.

"Karena mereka saling mencintai. Dan permintaan terakhirnya adalah agar kita mengawasi Ichigo setelah proses dimulai, karena hanya Ichigo yang mempunyai Reishi yang sama dengan milik Rukia-chan. Dan dia yakin hanya Ichigo yang bisa membantu kita mengalahkan mereka."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Hitsugaya Taichou!" panggil Yamamoto Soutaichou.

"Hai! Soutaichou." jawab Hitsugaya segera berdiri di depan Yamamoto Soutaichou.

"Kembali ke dunia nyata bersama tim-mu dan awasi Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Hai! Soutaichou."

_"AAARRRRGGGG!"_

_"RUKIA...!" Ichigo melihatnya. Tepat di depan matanya, senjata itu menembus dada Rukia. Ichigo shock melihatnya. Gadisnya terluka karena melindunginya._

_Rukia berbalik memandang Ichigo yang berdiri di belakangnya. Sambil menahan rasa sakit di dadanya dia berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu untuk Ichigo. "Gomen...ne...Ichigo." itu lah kata terakhir yang sanggup diucapkan Rukia sebelum tubuhnya terjatuh._

_Hujan turun dengan derasnya menyamarkan air mata yang turun dari mata hazel Ichigo dan mata violet Rukia. Seakan-akan langit ikut bersedih akan kepergian gadis itu._

"RUKIA...!"

Ichigo terbangun dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. "Ichi-nii!" di luar terdengar suara adiknya yang memanggilnya dengan nada khawatir karena mendengar kakaknya berteriak.

"Ichi-nii..." masih tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar. Ichigo masih diam duduk di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Dia baru saja mimpi buruk, mimpi saat Rukia mati di depan matanya. Ichigo menekuk kedua lututnya ke dadanya dan memeluknya erat. Ia sandarkan dagunya ke kedua lututnya dan mulai terisak. Ichigo menangis.

Ya, sudah lewat seminggu sejak kejadian itu. Kejadian yang merenggut nyawa gadis yang dicintainya. Selama seminggu juga Ichigo tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya, dia tidak mau pergi ke sekolah atau sekedar bertemu teman-teman yang datang ke rumahnya.

Kamarnya bahkan terlihat gelap karena lampu yang tidak pernah di nyalakan dan jendela yang terus tertutup oleh gorden tebal yang tak pernah membiarkan cahaya dari manapun untuk masuk, bahkan cahaya matahari disiang hari. Yang Ichigo lakukan di kamarnya hanyalah menangis. Ia menyesali ketidakberdayaannya melindungi teman-temannya, bahkan Rukia, gadis yang sangat dicintainya.

"Ichi-nii..." suara adiknya terdengar lagi dari luar. Adiknya merasa khawatir karena kakak satu-satunya itu tak mau makan sama sekali. Suaranya terdengar lirih dan sedih, tapi Ichigo tetap tidak mempedulikannya. Dia justru semakin membenamkan wajahnya di antara kakinya.

Tak berapa lama Ichigo mendengar suara lain diluar pintu kamarnya, itu adalah suara ayahnya yang membujuk adiknya untuk turun. "Yuzu, kau makan saja lebih dulu, biar ayah yang bicara pada Ichigo." kata Isshin.

"Tapi ayah..."

"Biar ayah yang membujuknya."

"Baik." Yuzu pun turun menuju dapur untuk makan bersama Karin, kembarannya. Setelah Yuzu pergi, secara perlahan Isshin membuka pintu kamar Ichigo dengan sebuah kunci cadangan yang dimilikinya. Isshin sering melakukan ini saat Ichigo tengah tertidur setelah menangis. Karena Ichigo tak akan tidur sebelum dia benar-benar kelelahan karena menangis.

Kamar itu tetap gelap, namun Isshin tetap bisa melihat siluet Ichigo yang tengah duduk meringkuk di atas kasurnya.

"Ichigo..."

"..."

"Aku tau kau merasa sangat sedih, aku juga pernah merasakannya saat ibumu meninggal."

"Kau tak tau..."

"Aku tau, Ichigo. Tapi kau tidak bisa terus terpuruk seperti ini. Kau masih harus menjalani hidupmu."

"Aku tidak bisa, tanpa dia..."

"Kau bisa Ichigo," potong Isshin, "kau bisa, dia juga pasti menginginkan itu. Ingin agar kau tetap menjalankan hidupmu tanpa dia."

"..."

"Kau kuat Ichigo, itukan yang selalu dia katakan padamu?"

Seketika mata Ichigo membulat, Rukia selalu mengatakan itu tiap kali dirinya merasa lemah seperti ini. Ichigo menatap wajah ayahnya yang berdiri di sampingnya. Diwajah ayahnya nampak kekhawatiran yang ditujukan untuk Ichigo, segera Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sebuah foto diatas meja belajarnya. Foto dirinya dan Rukia.

"Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri, ayah." kata Ichigo. Isshin kaget mendengar perkataan Ichigo yang mengusirnya. Namun dia mencoba memahami perasaan Ichigo dan keluar dari kamar Ichigo.

Ichigo kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur dan mulai menangis lagi. Isshin bisa mendengar suara tangis Ichigo dari luar, tak berapa lama kemudian suara itu berhenti, 'Sepertinya dia sudah tidur.' batin Isshin dan berjalan menuruni tangga ke arah ruang tamunya.

"Lebih sulit dari perkiraanku." kata Isshin setelah duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Jadi dia masih diam disana?" tanya Hitsugaya yang juga sedang ada disana. Rupanya Hitsugaya, Renji, Byakuya, dan Matsumoto sedang berkunjung ke kediaman Kurosaki untuk menjenguk Ichigo sekaligus mengawasi keadaannya. Tapi meski mereka terus mengawasi Ichigo sejak seminggu yang lalu, tetap saja keadaan Ichigo masih sama, tidak berubah, bersembunyi dibawah selimutnya dikamar.

"Dasar Jeruk sialan itu!" kata Renji geram karena kelakuan Ichigo ini.

"Ini sulit untuknya, Abarai-san. Aku juga pernah merasakannya, hanya saja waktu itu aku tidak melihatnya langsung di depan mataku. Sekarang...aku rasa dia merasakan rasa sakit yang berkali-kali lipat." kata Isshin mencoba meminta pengertian dari teman-teman shinigaminya.

"Tapi kau bilang bahwa dia adalah kunci dari rencana selanjutnya?" tanya Byakuya.

"Kau benar, karena itu kita harus segera membawa Ichigo keluar dari keadaannya yang sekarang."

"Tapi hanya Rukia-chan yang bisa melakukannya. Akan sangat sulit bagi kita untuk melakukan itu." kata Matsumoto.

"Ya..." jawab semuanya. Saat semua sedang serius dengan pikiran masing-masing tiba-tiba bel kediaman Kurosaki berbunyi. Isshin segera membukakan pintu untuk tamunya. Begitu membuka pintu didepan rumahnya telah berdiri teman-teman Ichigo. Ada Ishida, Inoue, Tatsuki, Chad, Keigo dan Mizuiro.

"Ohayou, paman." sapa Inoue ramah.

"Oh, kalian! Kalian datang lagi rupanya." jawab Isshin.

"Maaf merepotkan, bagaimana keadaan Ichigo?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Dia...masih sama seperti kemarin," kata Isshin lirih, "kalian mau masuk dulu?"

"Tidak usah paman, percuma, Ichigo juga tidak mau bertemu dengan kami." kata Mizuiro.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi."

"Hmm baiklah, maaf ya membuat kalian khawatir."

"Tidak apa-apa paman, Ohayou." kata semua.

"Ah iya." jawab Isshin. Setelah semua teman anaknya pergi, Isshin kembali masuk kerumahnya dan duduk di tempatnya semula. "Jadi apakah Soul Society sudah menemukannya?" tanya Isshin pada Byakuya.

"Kami bahkan tidak yakin dengan teori mu," jawab Byakuya dingin, "mana mungkin Rukia melepaskan kekuatannya sebelum dia meninggal?"

"Kalian sudah benar-benar mencarinya?"

"Tentu saja, bahkan sekarang kami tau dimana musuh berada, dimana tempat penyegelan akan dilakukan, tapi..." Hitsugaya mengambil nafas lalu membuangnya sebelum kembali berkata, "kami masih belum tau siapa dalang di balik semua ini."

"Jadi begitu."

"Kalau tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi kami pergi sekarang, Abarai akan mengawasi anakmu untuk sekarang ini, karena sepertinya dia takkan pulih dalam waktu dekat." kata Byakuya yang kemudian beranjak berdiri.

"Terserah kau saja." jawab Isshin singkat.

Setelah mengantar 'tamu'nya, Isshin beranjak sebentar ke kamar Ichigo untuk melihat keadaan putra semata wayangnya itu. "Sebaiknya kau cepat pulih Ichigo. Sebelum mereka bergerak dan mengambil lebih banyak milikmu." kata Isshin didepan pintu kamar Ichigo.

ICHIGO'S POV

Aku terbangun dari tidurku karena merasakan hawa dingin yang menyerangku. Segera kubuka mataku lebar-lebar, ah benar jendelanya memang terbuka. Gordin tebal yang selama seminggu ini menutupi jendela kini berkibar-kibar karena tertiup angin. 'Aneh, seharusnya jendala itu terkunci.' pikirku. Sejak kejadian itu aku memang terus mengurung diriku di kamar ini.

Rukia. Shinigami sekaligus seorang gadis yang sangat aku cintai mengorbankan dirinya untukku. Kenapa harus aku yang selamat, sementara dia pergi.

"Ichigo..."

Suara itu. Aku kenal suara itu dengan sangat baik. Itu suara Rukia, aku tidak mungkin melupakannya karena itu adalah suara seseorang yang sangat kucintai. Tapi bukankah Rukia sudah pergi? Meski aku belum bisa mengakui kepergiannya apalagi melupakannya aku tetap tidak percaya aku mendengar suaranya.

"Ichigo..." Ah! Lagi-lagi suara itu. Mau tidak mau aku mencari sumber suara itu, berharap bahwa orang itu nyata adanya, bukan hanya khayalanku atau dalam mimpiku saja. Aku yakin suara itu berasal dari jendela. Aku beringsut dan berjalan kearah jendela.

"Ru...ru..ru-kia?" panggilku, begitu aku melihat gadis itu duduk diambang jendela kamarku dengan kaki yang terjulur keluar. Dia berbalik dan tersenyum padaku. Aku bisa dengan jelas melihatnya karena sorotan sinar dari bulan purnama malam ini.

"Hai, Ichigo..." katanya. Aku hanya diam mematung ditempatku, berusaha mengamati dirinya dengan seksama. Dia nampak berubah, rambutnya yang dulu pendek, sekarang jadi panjang hingga sepinggangnya.

Dia tidak memakai shihakusho-nya. Dia justru memakai sebuah Yukata lolita yang biasa digunakan oleh para cosplayers berwarna putih bersih dengan hiasan pita berwarna violet di bagian dada, lengan dan bagian bawah roknya. Corak kain yang dipakainya berbentuk seperti sebuah kristal es berwarna biru langit. Dia menggunakan sarung tangan berwarna violet, di pinggangnya terselip zanpakutonya yang dalam keadaan tersegel.

Aku bingung karena dia menggunakan baju seperti itu di musim seperti ini, apalagi dia tidak memakai sepatu ataupun sandal untuk melindungi kakinya. "Kau masih hidup, Rukia?" tanyaku. Dia hanya tersenyum simpul lalu memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku roknya. Sementara tangan kirinya meraih tangan kananku dan membawanya naik sejajar dengan wajahnya.

Aku bisa melihat dia menggenggam sebuah kristal berwarna biru bening seperti sebuah berlian di tangan kanannya dan meletakkannya di tangan kananku. Aku bingung. Apa yang dia lakukan? Aku hanya diam memandang wajahnya yang sangat kurindukan.

"Bisakah kau menjaga ini untukku, Ichigo?" pertanyaannya sontak menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. "Ini...apa, Rukia?" tanyaku balik.

"Anggap saja ini adalah hatiku, Ichigo. Bisakah kau berjanji untuk selalu menjaganya seperti kau berusaha untuk menjagaku?"

"Rukia kau...akan pergi?"

"Gomen ne, Ichigo." kenapa dia meminta maaf padaku?

"Tidak Rukia, jangan pergi!"

"Gomen..." lagi-lagi hanya kata maaf yang terucap dari bibirnya.

"Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu Rukia. Apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpamu?"

"Kau pasti bisa Ichigo. Kau kuat. Tetaplah hidup dan menjaga kristal itu untukku, jangan biarkan seorangpun menyentuhnya Ichigo, bahkan memilikinya."

"Rukia..."

"Kau pasti bisa, aku percaya padamu, Ichigo. Aishiteru." seketika Rukia pergi. Dia menghilang bersamaan dengan kristal - kristal salju yang mengelilinginya. Aku menangis sambil menggenggam kristal itu. Kristal yang dikaitkan pada sebuah rantai yang berwarna putih sehingga bisa kujadikan kalung itu terus kupeluk. Tak perduli dengan rasa dingin yang menjalari tubuhku saat aku menggenggamnya. Aku masih terus menangis memanggil nama Rukia.

END OF ICHIGO'S POV

"RUKIA!" jerit Ichigo begitu tersadar dari mimpinya. Ichigo merasa seluruh tubuhnya basah karena keringat, tapi ada yang aneh, tangan kanannya terasa dingin seperti menggenggam salju atau es batu. Ichigo mengangkat tangan kanannya dan dia melihatnya, sebuah kalung dari rantai yang berwarna putih dengan kristal bening berwarna biru yang berbentuk kristal salju segienam sebagai bandulnya, seperti mimpinya. Ichigo menatap jendela kamarnya, masih tertutup.

Ichigo lalu melirik kearah jam di meja belajarnya, jam 5. Ichigo hendak kembali berbaring saat ada 2 bayangan yang berwarna hitam dan putih muncul didepannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan begini terus, King!" kata Hichigo, sisi Hollow Ichigo.

"Kau harusnya sudah tau Ichigo, dia tak pernah pergi darimu." kata Zangetsu.

Rupanya sang Hollow dan Zanpakuto nya tengah mematerialisasikan diri mereka dan menemui Ichigo. "Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Ichigo.

"Dia ingin kau bangkit, BODOH!" seru Hichigo geram akan sikap tuannya ini.

"Aku..."

"Apa kau tidak merasakannya? Apa nalurimu itu benar-benar sudah tumpul HAH!"

"Tenanglah Hichigo," kata Zangetsu menenangkan Hichigo, "Setidaknya kau bisa sedikit merasakannya dari kristal itu kan, Ichigo."

Ichigo masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Zangetsu dan Hichigo. Ichigo berusaha mempertajam nalurinya. Sambil menggenggam kristal salju itu di tangannya dan menempelkannya di dadanya, Ichigo berkonsentrasi.

Sementara itu Hichigo dan Zangetsu hanya diam memandang tuannya. Tak berapa lama akhirnya Ichigo bisa merasakan sesuatu dari kristal yang digenggamnya. Dia terkejut, dan langsung memandang penuh tanya pada Hichigo dan Zangetsu. "Ini...?"

Hichigo dan Zangetsu tersenyum penuh arti pada Ichigo. "Akhirnya kau bisa merasakannya, King." kata Hichigo.

Pagi itu suasana di ruang makan keluarga Kurosaki masih tenang. Tak seorangpun berbicara karena sesuatu yang dialami oleh salah satu anggota keluarga mereka. Seorang pemuda berambut orange berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya lengkap dengan seragam sekolah dan tas sekolah di tangannya menuju ruang makan. "Ohayou, minna." sapa pemuda itu pada seluruh anggota keluarganya.

"ICHIGO...!" kata Isshin kaget melihat putra semata wayangnya yang lebih dari seminggu mengurung diri dikamarnya akhirnya mau keluar dari kamarnya. Begitupun ke-2 adik kembar Ichigo, saking terkejutnya mereka sampai tak sanggup mengatakan sesuatu.

Ichigo duduk dikursi yang biasa dia tempati, sekilas dia memandang kursi disampingnya dengan wajah sedih, itu adalah kursi yang biasa ditempati oleh Rukia. Tiba-tiba lamunannya buyar oleh suara adiknya, "Ini makananmu, Onii-chan. Aku senang Onii-chan sudah kembali." kata Yuzu sambil meletakkan sebuah piring berisi nasi dan telur.

Saat semua berkonsentrasi untuk makan tiba-tiba Ichigo memecah keheningan. Dia berdiri dan meraih tas sekolahnya lalu berkata, "Maaf sudah membuat kalian khawatir, aku berangkat dulu." setelah itu Ichigo berjalan keluar rumah menuju sekolahnya.

Isshin segera meraih handphonenya dan menghubungi seseorang. "Dia sudah keluar, awasi dia karena aku merasa ada yang aneh padanya." setelah berkata begitu Isshin menutup handphonenya. Dia melihat ke wajah ke-2 putrinya yang menampilkan kekhawatiran, tapi Isshin membalasnya dengan senyuman.

*Tsuzuku*

**Buat readers yang nungguin Rukia balik sabar dulu ya, Ryuu janji ntar Rukia bakalan balik dech (ya iyalah, pair-nya aja ICHIRUKI, masak Rukia-nya harus mati.) walaupun entah gimana caranya. Pokoknya Ryuu mau buat Ichi jadi sengsara dulu di chapter ini, hehehe. (Ichigo : "Dasar Author sialan! Udah bikin Rukia mati, sekarang malah pengen nyiksa!). Kalo ada request bilang za, ntar Ryuu buatin, oh ya jangan lupa kasih masukan juga...**

**Buat Semuanya aja, REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
